amante secreto, profesor indiscreto
by fenix y dragon
Summary: Harry potter chico timido guapo buenas notas.Draco Malfoy hombre frio y atractivo.Harry un alumno y Draco su profesor.Amor,celos y pasion?O distancia e indiferencia?


**CAPITULO **1.

**Mi ****nuevo ****profesor **

El sol se filtraba por la ventana hasta llegar a la cama de aquel apuesto joven. Sus ojos pequeños y muy vivos iban abriéndose con el paso de los segundos. Unos increíbles ojos verdes esmeralda.

Harry Potter era un chico moreno, piel tostada, atlético, buen chico... etc.

-¡DESPIERTA YAJ!- dijo la tía Petunia.

¡YA VOY!-dijo Harry cabreado.

Con un gran portazo Harry salió de su habitación para dirigirse al salón, donde le esperaban los Dursley.

Harry con una mirada perdida en el olvido, se sentó apenado en la silla.

Mientras su tía Petunia le miraba piadosamente, Harry indignado observaba su alrededor. A veces tenia ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero la impotencia de quedarse solo se lo impedía.

Harry estaba muy apenado por la muerte de sus padres y todavía no lo había superado. Sus tíos lo ignoraban completamente y no se preocupaban por él.

Sus amigos eran lo único que le daban fuerzas para vivir.

-¡HARRY! LLEGARAS TARDE!-dijo su tío.

Harry lo miró con indiferencia y subió hacia su cuarto.

Mientras sus tíos y su primo se preparaban para irse al colegio. Harry tenía que ir solo, pese a que su primo iba a la misma clase.

Sus tíos se avergonzaban de él, y a Harry le daba absolutamente igual. Estaba harto de ser siempre el malo de la película, cuando no lo era. Se vistió y tomó,su bici para ir a buscar a Ron y Hermione.

Ron y Hermione eran dos de sus mejores amigos

Siempre le habían apoyado en todo momento y estaban muy unidos.

-¡RON! ESTAS LISTO ? - gritó Harry.

-SI, SI! YA _VOY!-contestó. _

-HOLA HARRY... -dijo el hermano mayor de Ron.

Bill era el mayor de siete hermanos, seis hombres y una mujer.

Los nombres de sus demás hermanos eran: Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, y Ginny.

-¡HEY CHICOS!-dijo alegremente Ron.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron tímidamente

- ¡VENGA VAMONOS! -gritó Mione desde la lejanía de la calle.

-CHICOS VENGA QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE! -se preocupó Mione.

- ¡QUE SÍ ¡ PESADA! -balbuceó Harry con una picara sonrisa.

Mientras corrían,un joven y atractivo hombre se cruzó en su camino, haciendo que Harry se lIevara un tremendo susto.

- ¡CUIDADO POR DONDE VA! – dijo tímidamente Harry.

- ¡CUIDADO TU NIÑATO!-dijo el motorista.

-QUIEN SE CREE USTED PARA HABLARME DE ESA MANERA -contestó Harry. Entonces el motorista se quitó su casco negro y arremetió contra él.

Se bajó de aquella impresionante moto y con aires de superioridad se dirigió hacia los chicos.

-TEN CUIDADITO POR DONDE VAS O TENDRAS PROBLEMAS -le amenazó el hombre rubio.

-MMMM ... -Harry se quedó sin habla y caminó hacia delante. No quería problemas menos con un adulto.

El apuesto joven, se montó en la moto y siguió su ruta, mientras miraba fijamente a Harry.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver la chulería de aquel hombre.

-¡VAMOS! -insistió Mione.

El timbre sonó justamente cuando los tres chicos estaban situados delante de la puerta.

Entraron a su aula y tomaron asiento.

La profesora Minerva McGonagall entró y pronunció las primeras palabras del curso, mientras todos sus alumnos la miraban con hipocresía.

- ¡BUENOS DíAS ALUMNOS! HOY EMPEZAMOS UN NUEVO AÑO.UN AÑO EN EL QUE...

-ESTE AÑO TENEMOS UN NUEVO PROFESSOR.

-EL PROFESOR DRACO MALFOY.

La profesora Minerva se apartó de la puerta dando paso al nuevo profesor.Harry ante la indiferencia del asunto observaba atentamente

desde la ventana el precioso paisaje.

- ¡BUENOS DIAS! SOY EL PROFESOR MALFOY...

-Harry!-dijo Ron asombrado.

-Harry! Harry¡ - insistió-

-¡QUE! -gritó Harry.

-¿QUIÉN HA GRITADO? - preguntó Minerva.

-LO SIENTO PROFESORA - contestó Harry.

En ese justo instante Harry observó a su nuevo profesor -¡NO PUEDE SER! -exclamó el joven al verlo

Harry lo miró atentamente y asombrado, se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era el motociclista.

El motorista se quedó pálido, al contemplar a su nuevo alumno.

Se acercó bruscamente a Harry, y con aires de superioridad le susurró. -VAYA, PARECE QUE NOS VOLVEMOS A VER.-chuleó el profesor.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
